Cómo se siente Irie Shouichi
by Cehache
Summary: Fluff. Los primeros amores siempre son agridulces. Crack!pairing. Revisado y resubido tras un par de años.


TYE!Irie Shouichi (51); TYE!Yamamoto Takeshi (80); One sided; Otros side-pairings implícitos.

Spoilers para capítulo 5 y saga TYL.

Fluff desproporcionado porque Shou-chan es lo más monoso del universo conocido y Yamamoto es tan buen tío que es normal que todos quieran casarse con él.

* * *

><p>Irie Shoichi se siente mal la mayor parte del tiempo. Lleva gafas de culo de vaso, es mucho más bajito que los chicos (incluso que las chicas) de su clase y su madre lo viste como si estuvieran viviendo una posguerra. Porque vive con ella, su padre al que casi no ve y otra mujer que, al parecer, es hermana suya pero que bien podría pasar por esclavista.<p>

El esclavo es él, obvio.

También saca casi siempre las mejores notas de la clase y sus compañeros le tienen envidia de la mala. No tiene amigos no porque no quiera ni porque los demás no hayan intentado acercarse a él, es sólo que siempre se pone nervioso, rojo cual tomate maduro, y acaba hablando sobre física o matemáticas que es de lo único que sabe y le interesa.

Por supuesto, la gente se acaba escabullendo con cualquier mala excusa.

Aunque eso no es del todo cierto. También sabe de cosas guays, como béisbol. Claro que no puede compartir esas informaciones con nadie, porque sabe que el mejor jugador del Namimori es Yamamoto Takeshi, los puestos en los que juega y todas sus estadísticas, en la presente temporada y en la anterior. Sabe que mide 1'77 y pesa 63 kilos, y que siempre, pase lo que pase, sonríe. Sabe bien lo que vale una entrada para ver sus partidos, y las guarda todas en un cajón. Sabe también que está en la clase de repaso de matemáticas de 2ºA, que su padre tiene un restaurante de sushi, que su color favorito es el azul, que entrena lunes, miércoles y viernes, y algún sábado que otro. Sabe que en San Valentín, 43 chicas la regalaron chocolates y que el 24 de abril es su cumpleaños. Y que es Tauro, lo que quiere decir que sus signos zodiacales no son compatibles.

Así que si Irie Shoichi se suele sentir mal, ahora se siente peor, porque sin darle mucha importancia en un principio, un día se levanta y se da cuenta de que ya no es admiración, sino que es su primer amor.

No le entristece más, pero sí le hace recordar que no es feliz.

* * *

><p>Se acuerda del año pasado, del primer día en que fue consciente de su existencia. Yamamoto se había roto un brazo, así que sentía que el mundo se acababa y estaba en la azotea del Namimori pensando en tirarse al vacío. Al final de todo el incidente, la gente pensó que todo había sido una puesta en escena junto con Sawada, pero él supo, después de algún tiempo observándolo, que Yamamoto no bromearía con algo como aquello, y aunque egoístamente, se sentía bien porque pensaba que había sido el único en comprenderle. Se sintió un poco especial para con Yamamoto, aunque él no lo supiese, pero era suficiente.<p>

* * *

><p>Hoy al poco de levantarse, a Shouichi lo que menos le importa es Yamamoto. Hoy siente dolor porque hoy se ha roto una pierna bajando las escaleras. Su padre, que aún no se había ido a trabajar, le ha llevado al médico. Ha llorado mucho cuando le escayolaban, pero dentro de lo que cabe lo ha sabido llevar con bastante dignidad en general.<p>

No ha pensado en Yamamoto hasta que el médico le ha dicho que debería guardar al menos diez días de reposo. No es que Yamamoto vaya a olvidarse de él en ese tiempo, porque para empezar no sabe ni que existe, pero aun así no puede evitar que se le ponga un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

><p>Pasan los días e Irie se presenta en el colegio, acompañado por su madre y andando con muletas. Sorprendentemente, nadie se ríe y en su clase todo el mundo le pregunta cómo se encuentra, sobre todo las chicas. Porque él no lo sabe, pero para los demás es una criatura monísima, como dirían ellas, y ahora es como un conejito herido. A la hora del almuerzo, ya ha dado la vuelta al colegio el rumor de que un chico de segundo viene al colegio con muletas porque ha sufrido un accidente que lo ha puesto al borde de la muerte.<p>

A media mañana tiene que ir a ver a Shamal para enseñarle el informe médico, y la enfermería resulta estar en el segundo piso. Nunca se lo había planteado, pero en ese momento quiere matar al que diseñó el edificio.

Intenta subir un peldaño, y dejando de lado que es extremadamente débil, lleva la cartera a la espalda y los papeles bajo el brazo.

- Espera, que te ayudo.

Y también dejando de lado que lleva muletas, es débil, lleva la cartera a la espalda y los papeles bajo el brazo, el chico que le gusta le esta hablando por primera vez en su vida. Irie se cae al suelo. Inevitable, supone.

- ¿Ves? No puedes subir las escaleras así, hombre. Vamos al ascensor, que para estas cosas está.

- Hace falta... una... llave... o... algo...

- Jaja. Pues espérate aquí, yo voy por ella.

Yamamoto se aleja corriendo e Irie se queda de pie, solo, y hablándole al cuello de su camisa.

- Pero... tienes que ir a entrenar...

* * *

><p>Irie Shouichi se siente estúpido.<p>

Debería decirle algo, y lo sabe, pero es incapaz. Esperan juntos el ascensor, suben y mientras tanto Yamamoto le pregunta cómo se ha roto la pierna, a lo que Shouichi no puede responder que _bajando las escaleras_, claro, así que simplemente sale por otro lado.

- Seguro que tienes cosas que hacer... lo siento mucho.

Habla con un hilillo de voz y mira al suelo porque comparte un metro cuadrado de espacio como Yamamoto, lo más cerca que ha estado de él en su vida, y puede incluso olerlo. No le sorprende que huela tan bien.

- Jaja. Tengo un entrenamiento ahora, pero puedo llegar unos minutos tarde si es por esto. Juego al béisbol, ¿sabes?

_Oh. No me digas._

Salen del ascensor, entrega los papeles a Shamal, que a duras penas le suelta un _déjalo por ahí_ sin girarse ni a mirarlo, y vuelven de camino al ascensor. _¿Te duele mucho?_, es lo único que Yamamoto le dice. Él contesta con un movimiento de su cabeza interpretable como un _no_.

Mentira.

- ¡Qué suerte! Yo me rompí el brazo el año pasado y me dolía mucho, no paraba de quejarme. Eres más valiente que yo. Jajaja.

¡¿Qué? No, Yamamoto es más todo que todo el mundo. Más simpático, más alto, más guapo, más inteligente... ¿cómo iba a ser él más valiente? Se ríe con él de todas formas y le parece como si pudiese acostumbrarse a esto.

Entran en el ascensor de nuevo. El tiempo se acaba, y casi le dan ganas de llorar porque sabe que mañana no se acordará ni de su nombre.

- Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? Yo soy Yamamoto Takeshi, encantado.

_Oh. No me digas. (bis)_

Va a contestar, jura que lo va a hacer, y además le va a decir algo más, pero una sacudida tambalea el ascensor, que se para de una. Él se cae al suelo y espera que alguien le eche una mano para levantarse, pero no llega porque las manos de Yamamoto están agarrándose con sus diez uñas a la pared metálica. Tiene un poco de claustrofobia, e Irie se lo nota, claro. Demasiado tiempo observándolo.

- Oh, mierda...

El pequeño Irie tiene entonces dos opciones: o se une a él en un ataque de pánico y montan un numerito, o intenta que Yamamoto no se monte el numerito él solo.

- Yamamoto-san... siéntate por favor.

No le escucha. Su vista esta clavada en el techo y su respiración es muy pesada y laboriosa.

Tampoco se permite pensar demasiado, porque le expresión que tiene en la cara le da mucho miedo y le parece que vaya a entrar en un estado de pánico a la mínima de cambio. Sin más opciones, no le da vergüenza cogerle de una de sus manos y estirarle, sin que le tiemble el pulso ni la voz.

- A mi también me da miedo... siéntate conmigo, ¿sí?

Se lo dice y le sonríe aunque no esté acostumbrado a hacerlo, porque es necesario.

Yamamoto le mira y se deja arrastrar hacia el suelo. Se mordisquea el labio y le mira muy fijamente...

- No me gustan los ascensores... quiero salir.

- Pulsa el botón de la campana y vendrán a por nosotros. No pasa nada, ya me he quedado encerrado muchas veces... tengo muy mala suerte... menos ahora...

_Menos ahora porque estoy contigo y porque me gustas y he soñado con algo como esto muchas veces... ¡cállate, Shouichi!_

Sí, ha hablado mas de la cuenta, pero es que no suele hablar y ahora que la situación lo requiere, no sabe cuándo parar. De alguna forma, esto es algo bueno, porque Yamamoto parece olvidarse por un momento de su agobio e interesarse por lo que ha dicho.

- ¿Menos ahora? ¿Por qué ahora no?

Se nota empezar a sudar, por un cúmulo de cosas, pero sobre todo intentando adivinar cómo va a salir de esta.

- Pues ahora no, porque estás tú aquí...

No, Irie, no. No es eso lo que quieres decir, en serio. Yamamoto pone cara de no entender.

- ¿Y qué? Estás encerrado igual...

Irie es de mente ágil una vez se consigue ubicar en la situación. Ve una pequeña luz al final del túnel.

- Es que... el resto de veces estaba solo, y es muy aburrido. Así podemos hablar un poco antes de que vengan.

Y una risilla tonta se le escapa que produce otra como respuesta en el deportista, que parece más calmado.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Irie. Irie Shouichi.

Yamamoto pone una leve sonrisa nerviosa.

- Pues serás Shou-chan.

Realmente detesta ese nombre.

Pero de alguna forma, cuando lo llama así la persona a la que ama, puede soportarlo y llevarlo con felicidad.

* * *

><p>El tiempo pasaba y ya casi habían acabado con los temas triviales de conversación.<p>

Habían hablado de béisbol e Irie se había hecho el tonto. Había dicho algo sobre física y Yamamoto había fingido que tenía la más remota idea de lo que estaba hablando. La vida en la escuela, aficiones, viajes... por el hueco del ascensor el director y algunos profesores les gritaban de vez en cuando que ya pronto vendrían a por ellos, aunque si por Shou-chan fuera, podrían quedarse allí el resto de su vida.

Llegado cierto momento se hizo el silencio.

- Shou-chan, ¿tienes novia?

Se puso colorado por la que debía ser la decimoquinta vez en todo aquel tiempo.

- N-no...

...

¿y tú?

Realmente dudaba querer saber la respuesta. Yamamoto era tremendamente popular.

- Jaja... no, no. Pero me gusta alguien...

En ese momento, Yamamoto dejó de ser un dios para pasar a ser simplemente un bastardo que tenia una vida que el no conocía, y que no le correspondía. ¿Le gustaba alguien? Seguro que era alguna de las chicas del equipo de gimnasia, o alguna de las idols del colegio... se le declararía y ella sería incapaz de decirle que no y serían felices para siempre. Sentía envidia y celos, y ganas de pegarle y gritarle, aunque el otro no pareció notárselo porque siguió con su incómodo monólogo.

- Pero yo no le gusto.

_Ya, claro_. Para Irie era tan increíble que tenía ganas de tirarle la muleta a la cabeza. Hasta que se fijó en su expresión y en cómo se llevaba la mano al pecho en un gesto inconsciente: la misma cara que ponía él cuando de repente se daba cuenta de que nunca sería algo recíproco.

- De hecho... me odia.

Irie se había quedado sin habla. Yamamoto no se merecía que nadie lo odiase. Llevaba mucho tiempo observándolo, sí, pero nunca le había visto con esa cara, como si haberlo dicho en voz alta hubiese enfatizado el daño.

Se echó sobre él por más impulso que sentido común y lo abrazó como pudo, tirando de su pierna que ya hacía un rato que le dolía. Pero es que ver así a su sempai, con tal cara de tristeza, dolía mucho más.

- No mereces que nadie te odie. Mándala al carajo.

Yamamoto empezó a reírse un poco, y justo en ese momento, el ascensor comenzó a bajar del todo. Irie se separó más que un poco avergonzado, y el otro resopló con alivio.

Cuando salieron, una gran muchedumbre aguardaba con expectación, como cuando una lanzadera espacial regresa del espacio con toda la tripulación en su interior.

Mientras el director pedía y daba explicaciones, las masas se fueron disipando. De repente, algo hizo click en la mente de Irie: _ahora o nunca_. Haciendo equilibrismos sobre la pierna buena se estiró y le besó en la mejilla encendiéndose las suyas una vez más de tantas ya, y le habló mirándose a los pies, aunque sólo pensara en salir corriendo.

- Por ayudarme... y... eso... perdona... me voy...

Y a Yamamoto casi le sangra la nariz porque _este crío es extremadamente mono_. Así que él le dio otro en la frente y le revolvió un poco el pelo con los dedos.

- Tengo un poco de prisa... ¡aún puedo llegar a la última parte del entrenamiento! Veámonos otro día, y podemos hacer algo... salir por ahí o lo que sea. ¡Hasta pronto, Shou-chan!

Shou-chan estaba ya en otro mundo. El de la felicidad infinita, podría ser llamado, y veía a Yamamoto marcharse y ni siquiera le daba pena. No sentía ni un atisbo de amargura, estaba completamente feliz. Ahora que había conocido ese sentimiento, quizás no seria tan difícil saber como buscarlo para que volviese a repetirse.

* * *

><p>Desde hace ya meses, Irie Shouichi se siente bien la mayor parte del tiempo.<p>

* * *

><p>Para cuando iban a abandonar el instituto (él ya había sido aceptado en una universidad de prestigio mundial), Irie se había olvidado de Yamamoto por completo. Desde el día en que ocurrió lo del ascensor sabía que no tenía otra opción, así que con eso tampoco fue difícil. Había salido de su caparazón, se había abierto al mundo y había estado demasiado ocupado con su nueva vida social. Yamamoto siempre tendría un lugar en su corazón, pero el lugar especial que había ocupado en el pasado, pertenecería en algún futuro a otra persona.<p>

* * *

><p>Pasaron pocos meses, y cuando Yamamoto se vio de repente en el futuro intentando acabar con Irie Shouichi, intentaba convencerse de que aquél no era el chico encantador al que le habían entrado ganas de besar en un ascensor.<p>

* * *

><p>Pasaron muchos años, y no fue sino tras unos meses de conocerse que Byakuran empezó a llamarlo Shou-chan. Nada había cambiado tanto desde que era un crío: por mucho que odiase ese nombre, siempre lo soportaría con orgullo al venir de la persona a la que amaba...<p>

* * *

><p>N. del A: 8059... si parpadeas te lo pierdes. Y 10051-goodness. Yeah.<p> 


End file.
